This is Me
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Nobody knows too much about Piper's past until the night of her 15th birthday and her father appears. Then, the Storm Hawks learn a secret of hers that she never wanted them to know. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, no comments for now.

Review and enjoy!

I don't own the Storm Hawks

* * *

Sitting in her crystal lab, Piper sighed as she absent mildly played with a floater crystal and a blocking crystal. For some reason, she wasn't in the mood to focus on her crystal work. The reason was that she was in pain. Her teeth and gums have been sore for days and she'd rather die than go to the dentist after the last experience she had. Also, her dark orange eyes were burning and whenever she stood in sunlight, she felt like her skin was on fire. The only way she was able to stop it was to hide in the cool shade or go under artificial light. Dropping the crystal in her hand, she stood up and rubbed her sore jaw. Leaving her room, she began to walk to the bridge. Entering, she saw that the rest of the Storm Hawks were huddled around the table, arguing about something. Suspicious, she interrogated, "What are you five doing?" The five boys stopped arguing as they noticed her and she saw them quickly shove something into Aerrow's hands behind his back. "Okay. What'd you break that was mine this time?" she continued and gave all of the boys a penetrating look.

Radarr rolled his yellow eyes and pushed Aerrow on the back of his knees, causing the squadron leader to stumble forward and nearly crash into Piper. "Uh, Piper. It's really great when you help us out and you put up with a lot of the stuff we do. You save our tail a lot too. You're really smart and you always help us whenever any of us has trouble with something. And you're the first one to comfort one of us when we're upset. So here, this is for you from all of us," Aerrow stammered as took the package from behind his back and passed it to her, "happy birthday Piper. You're the oldest of us now. 15 years old. That's a big deal here."

Examining the package, Piper responded, "Oh, thanks guys! That's so sweet and kind of you!"

It was rather large and heavy and it was badly wrapped in a murky brown and slime green colored wrapping paper. "Yeah, we couldn't get it as nicely wrapped as you do for us, but we tried. Finn was the only one who was able to get it half decent. We were all shocked at it." Aerrow weakly told her as he blushed a bright red.

"Laugh it up Aerrow. I beat you at that." Bragged Finn.

"Oh, it's alright guys. I can tell you guys you tried really hard...and it's uh, it's very, it's very...unique..." reassured Piper.

"Well, whadda waiting for Piper?! Open it already!" shouted Finn.

Ripping through the murky wrapping paper, the box was even bigger than she thought. Opening it, she gasped as she saw several rare and extremely valuable crystals tucked inside. "Thanks all of you! This is the best present I ever got!" she thanked as she began to search through all of them.

"We even tried them ourselves so we knew you were getting good ones." Junko proudly stated.

Then, she noticed that Aerrow's red hair was slightly singed, Finn's face was covered with painful burns, Radarr had patches of blue fur missing, Junko's warm eyes were slightly crooked, and Stork's hands were wrapped in thick and heavy white bandages. Picking up a large cyan colored crystal, Piper smiled and repeated, "Thanks you guys! You guys are the best members of a squadron anywhere in the Atmos!"

"Hey. Piper. Is there something wrong with your teeth? They're like, really long, and really pointy. And your eyes. They're like this bright red color." Finn pointed out and Piper quickly shut her mouth.

Dropping the crystal she was holding back into the package, Piper rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Opening her mouth cautiously, she saw that her white teeth had become much longer and a lot sharper and her teeth slowly retracted into their normal size. Closing her mouth and shuddering at the sight, she looked into a mirror and examined her eyes. Finn was right; her dark orange eyes had switched to a deep and elegant shade of red. They also had a hungry look lingering in them and she suddenly craved a very exotic and unusual dish to eat. Quickly, she pieced all of these changes together and gulped. "No! Please! Please don't let it be what I think it is! Please! Anything but what I think it is!" she prayed

"Hey! Piper. Are you okay?" called Aerrow.

"Aerrow. It's clear what's wrong with Piper. Sky Madness. There's no known cure. She'll pick us off...one by one...and painfully." Stork grimly told him.

Piper answered, "Uh...it's just...it's just...allergies! Yeah! I have allergies!"

Aerrow pointed out, "What allergies? You and Radarr are the only ones that don't have allergies! Stork's allergic to everything, Junko's allergic to Murk Raiders and Sky Sharks, I'm allergic to some types of fruit, and Finn's allergic to nut products! We don't have any of that type of stuff on here!"

"I do too have allergies! I have allergies to uh...hair gel!"

"What hair gel?!"

"The one Finn's using!"

"Finn's using the same hair gel he always uses! You never had allergies to it!"

"Well, there's some type of different ingredient that makes it different so I'm allergic to it!"

"Finn's not the only one using hair gel!"

"Well, who else uses it?!"

"I do! I use a different kind than the one Finn uses!"

"Are you trying a different kind?!"

"Well, I bought a different one than I usually use!"

"Well, that's the one that I'm allergic to! I can't come out until you wash your hair and get that hair gel off the Condor!" replied Piper.

"Well, then I'll go and wash my hair and I'll use the one Finn's using." Aerrow informed and she heard him take a few steps before stopping.

The alarms went off and she heard a familiar voice say, "Where's Piper? I have to speak to her."

There was a knocking on the door and Piper took a deep breath. It was time for her to leave her temporary sanctuary and face the music. Pushing open the door and took a couple of cautious steps forward. Seeing the man, she scowled, and coldly greeted, "Father..."

* * *

Okay, all of them have allergies. Lots of people have them. Junko shouldn't have to feel alone.

Review please and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Update!

I had too much sugar this morning:P

I don't own the Storm Hawks!

Gimme reviews!!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Piper! Dude! Why didn't you tell us you had a dad?! You said he was dead!" exclaimed Finn and Piper glared between him and the man that had sired her.

Her father, unlike her, had pale white skin, a very light shade of blond for hair, freakishly tall, and insanely skinny. His eyes however, were the same red color that Piper currently had. "Finn. We're currently not the best example of a positive father-daughter relationship." Piper answered as she continued to glare at her father.

Once again, she rubbed her sore jaw. Now she knew why her father had come to see her after having over 10 years of no contact. She was even surprised that her father could find her, considering that she was nowhere near her home terra, yet he was able to find her. "Open your mouth Piper." Her father ordered and she reluctantly opened her mouth. "Hmm. They're coming in quite nicely, except for your incisors. They look quite pain as they're coming in. There's always a problem with the incisors."

"Father..." Piper growled and quickly slammed her mouth shut.

"Oh, I should've introduced myself. I am Azernotoya, King of Terra Night. And this is my daughter, Senitoya, princess of Terra Night." Azernotoya introduced.

"Wow Piper! Why didn't you tell us you were a princess?!" exclaimed Aerrow and he bowed to the father and daughter.

"It's not something I'm proud of." Snapped Piper.

Finn eagerly asked, "Why wouldn't you be proud of it?! You're royal, and you're rich and you got servants! That would be awesome!"

"Senitoya isn't proud of her heritage or royalty." Interjected Azernotoya.

"Why not?" questioned Junko.

"My name's Piper! It's not just the heritage! It's the species we are and the Terra we live on!" Piper blurted out.

"WHAT?!?! YOU'RE A DIFFERENT SPECIES?!?!?!?!" all of the male members of the Storm Hawks exclaimed.

"She never told you then?" guessed Azernotoya. Piper braced herself for the next sentence. "My daughter, Senitoya, never told you that she was the princess of the vampires?"

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn!!! Undramatic twist!

It's really short. I'm sorry. The next one will be longer.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

At school right now. Finished assignment. FREE TIME!!!

I don't own Storm Hawks

Enjoy and lotz of reviews!

* * *

"WHAT?!?!?! You mean you're a blood sucking undead vampire?!?!" exclaimed Finn and the rest of the Storm Hawks dived behind Aerrow with fear in their eyes.

"Yeah. This is the real me. This is the real Piper. This is me. Guys. The reason I've been in pain, it's because of me adjusting to my vampire body. My eyes have been hurting because they're adjusting to my home Terra. And my teeth have been hurting because my fangs are growing in. Then, I've been staying out of sunlight because it hurts like a really, really, really bad sunburn. I never wanted you guys to know about the real me...I never wanted you guys to know that I was a vampire," Piper confessed as salty tears rolled down her cheeks, "I was so stupid! I shouldn't keep stuff like this from you guys! I should've told you from the start! I'm sorry! I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore! I'll leave now. You guys don't want to have a vampire on the Condor. I'll get my stuff. And you can keep the crystals, even though you probably don't want them after I touched them."

As she began to walk away, Aerrow grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. "Ah, Piper. Don't get me wrong but I'm still freaked out about the vampire thing, but you're a Storm Hawk! The Storm Hawks stick together, no matter what!" Aerrow stated, causing Piper to give a small smile through her tears.

"That is so touching. Unfortunately, she has to leave. She has to come back with me to her home Terra to continue the family's rule of Terra Night." Azerntoya interrupted.

"Father! No! Have someone else take the throne! I don't want to rule! I don't want to go!" screamed Piper and her newly grown fangs extended, causing Aerrow to move back a couple of feet.

"Senitoya. Be reasonable. You know the consequences if you refuse to take the throne. And I guarantee that I'll follow through with them. You know I would." Azerntoya reminded and his own fangs extended.

"Uh, I've got to know. What are the consequences if you don't take the throne?" Aerrow timidly asked and stepped back some more as the vampires hissed at each other.

"Umm, they kill anyone I care about until I agree to take the throne." Piper grimly answered.

Junko advised, "Uh, Piper. Maybe you should go."

"I have to. I'm not letting you guys get killed because of something I could've prevented." Declared Piper.

"Piper. You're a Storm Hawk. The Storm Hawks stick together. Where you go, we go with you. You won't have to be there forever. We'll stay with you until then. Besides, we're friends and that's what friend's do." Aerrow pointed out and Piper bit her lip after retracting her fangs.

"Aerrow. You don't understand! You can't come with me! If you came with me, you'd be in huge danger! Terra Night isn't a safe place! When you're not a vampire and you're on Terra Night, you'll easily get killed. That's why it's on none of the charts or maps. Whoever went to it, they didn't make it back to tell the tale and mark a map."

"Piper. You're their princess! They'd have to listen to you!"

"Aerrow! If we, the vampires, see fresh meat, we kill you!"

"I'm gonna take that chance Piper! You're a member of my squadron and my friend! We all stick together! We're gonna go with you!" insisted Aerrow.

Piper agreed, "Okay. Fine then. I'll try to protect you as best as I can. You'll have to do exactly what I say if you want to make it off Terra Night alive and/or in one piece."

"Tell me the coordinates for our doom." Stork grimly requested.

Piper's head hung low as the green Merb steered the carrier ship into the direction of her home terra. This is something she never wanted to be known for; she didn't want to be known for murdering her entire squadron.

* * *

So, they're gonna go to the Terra of the Vampires. This will be interesting.

So, gimme reviews please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

OKay, so our Storm Hawks are going to the terra where there's a whole lot of vampires living there. Smart of them ain't it?

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Gimme reviews please and thank you

* * *

Landing on Terra Night, the Storm Hawks pressed their faces against the clear glass windows from the safety of the Condor as they surveyed the terra. The terra was pure black except from the dull glow of nearby lanterns that led down a gravel road. Seeing the sky turn a range of light pastel colors, Piper ordered, "Okay. Everyone. It's turning to the little bit of light we get here. It'll be the best time to get through the town. Get on your rides and stick together! We don't have that much time before it gets dark again."

"Isn't there any daylight here?" wondered Aerrow.

"No. Hint Terra Night. It's more dangerous here than in the Black Gorge!" Piper retorted.

Stork informed, "Well, unfortunately, there's a major crystal power drain. We can't use our skimmers. We're doomed."

As the sky turned black again, Piper exclaimed, "And we just lost the little bit of light we get here! This is bad! We're walking through Terra Night in the dark! And with humans! If we're going to make it to Vladimir Castle alive, you're going to have to do exactly what I say."

"Wait. Your real name in Senitoya Vladimir?" asked Finn.

"It's my vampire name! My name's Piper and Senitoya is my vampire name!" Piper hissed, causing the blond haired sniper to recoil.

"We doomed." Stork repeated.

"Wait! There might be a way you can get there safely." Piper piped up and grabbed a clear crystal from behind her. "It's a Shift Crystal. Oh wait. It won't work. It's dead."

Cautiously, the Storm Hawks and the King of the Vampires walked off the Condor and began down the dusty and dark gravel road.

* * *

Entering the town, there was a rotting wooden sign with peeling blood red paint that met their eyes and Finn read, "Demonica. Enter if you dare."

Suddenly, a scarecrow turned to face them and licked its lips. It leapt off its post, picked up a rusty ax, and began to limp menacingly towards them until Azernotoya extended his fangs and gave a low hiss. Stopping, the scarecrow dropped its axe and began to shuffle back to its post. Jumping back on, it frowned and it froze back in place, like it hadn't even moved. The rest of the group except for the two vampires shuddered before continuing through a pair of old and rusty iron gates. In the center of the main square, there was a elaborate dark fountain that was sprouting murky gray water. Beside it, there was a gallows with a body that was half eaten, like a vicious beast stopped halfway through its meal. Aerrow stepped on something that snapped with a nasty crack and looked down to see his foot on a now crushed skull. Around the entire town square, piles of bones laid randomly on the ground and Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders with a small growl. Not far from them, there was a stocks with a yellowing skeleton locked in them and they all heard a high pitched scream. There was a living man tied with strong black rope hanging by his feet from a creaky branch of a gnarled tree. Seeing the group, he screeched, "Get out! Get out of here! My whole squadron! Attacked! Get out! Save yourself!"

Before he could continue, a swarm of vampires extended their fangs and leapt on the body. Red blood was spattering everywhere and pieces of the man's flesh was falling as they saw the vampires ripping at him, the whole time hearing a blood curdling scream. As blood and flesh began to drop from the vampires' mouths, the group quickly rushed away from the scene. Unexpectedly, the whole town became busy and everyone except Piper and her father began to feel sick. Stores had their shopkeepers yelling their wares and prices, ranging from human body parts to jars of dark spirits and demons. At a store close to them, they saw a woman give several children a lollipop that was made of blood with a surprise eyeball in them. Hearing a grinding sound, they saw a vampire dragging blood stained skimmer parts and another vampire directing a Cyclonian carrier ship that was driven by another vampire on where to land. A small vampire child rushed to them holding its lollipop and extended its small set of fangs, reaching up to Radarr. Aerrow's co-pilot growled and Aerrow jumped out of the way. Piper extended her fangs and gave a loud hiss, causing the young vampire to run away in fear and hide with other vampire children. This caught all of the other vampires' attention and they bowed to the group. As Finn began to slow down and explore their surroundings, Piper grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. Soon, they reached a dark, elaborate and majestic castle and Piper proclaimed, "Guys. Welcome to Vladimir Castle."

* * *

So, that gives you the general idea of Terra Night. Pretty scary place.

Boy, is that one part gory.

Gimme those reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I updated!

No own the Storm Hawks

Enjoy and gimme a lot of reviews!

* * *

A huge set of blood red oak doors opened by themselves and the group quickly hurried inside before they slammed shut with a loud bang. The interior greeted them by large windows with deep red curtains, surroundings of family portraits, suits of armor, an enormous gold chandelier and in front of them, was an elegant staircase with a woman walking down towards them to greet the group. "Senitoya! My darling daughter. You're finally home! Where you belong." The woman greeted. She saw the rest of the Storm Hawks and extended her fangs. "And you brought us something to eat for supper!"

"Mother! You're not going to eat my friends!" snarled Piper, causing her mother to retract her fangs and give a forced smile.

"Oh, welcome friends of Senitoya. You already met my husband and daughter. I am Dynatina, Queen of Terra Night." She once again greeted. Unlike her husband, Dynatina had the complete opposite appearance. She was barely shorter than him and had the skinniest figure any of them had ever seen. Her skin was a dark brown color and her long midnight black hair was weaved into a braid that was thrown in front of her left shoulder. Even though she realized they weren't her dinner, they could all see hunger lingering in her piercing ice blue eyes, sending shivers down the spines of the Storm Hawks. Even Piper gave a small shudder from the eyes of her mother. "So, allow me to show you to your rooms. You are **very** honorable guests." Offered Dynatina.

"Mother! **I'll** show them to their rooms!" hissed Piper.

Grabbing Aerrow's hand, she began to lead the Storm Hawks upstairs. Walking down a large hallway, Aerrow questioned, "Piper. Why didn't you let your mom show us to our rooms?"

"Because she'll try to kill you and eat you." Piper grimily answered.

A small black kitten wandered out of the shadows and gave a gentle meow as it looked at them with a completely innocent and helpless look in its bright yellow eyes. "Aww, look at the little kitty! It's so sweet!" Junko remarked and reached down to pick the kitten up.

Piper's foot cam flying and kicked the kitten into the wall, causing it fall onto the ground before wandering away in zig zag lines, completely dazed from the attack. "Piper! Why'd you do that?!" exclaimed Finn.

"Finn. That's one of my family's cats. Our cats are all purebred Leech Cats. That thing'll latch onto you and drain you of all your blood." explained Piper. She saw Stork staring at one of the paintings of an old man with a crown and pulled him away from it. "And keep away from the paintings!"

Seconds later, a pair of hands reached out where Stork's neck would've been and Piper slapped them, causing them to go back into the portrait. Coming down a hall lined with armor, Piper stopped them. "Why-" Finn started and Piper tossed a marble bust between the suits of armor. Suddenly, the armor came to life and began smashing the bust to bits before freezing again.

"That...would've been doom." Stork piped up.

Taking another bust, Piper picked up another bust and threw it at the armor closest to them, causing a domino effect until all of the armor was knocked down. As the armor began to rebuild itself, the Storm Hawks ran past all the armor, seconds before it had completely repaired. Junko asked, "How much farther?"

"Oh stop staring you idiots!" Piper snapped at a couple of portraits that were following their movements with hungry eyes.

Aerrow commented, "Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"You just realized that now?" Piper sarcastically countered. "And we're at your rooms now."

Pushing open a gigantic door, they saw five large beds in the room, with several cupboards and drawers. Near them, was a huge wardrobe and a portrait beside it. Stepping inside, Piper immediately began to go threw the cupboards, drawers, and other things in the room. "What are you doing?" asked Aerrow.

"Making this a safe room for you guys to be in." answered Piper and she pulled a small gold music box out of one of the drawers. "Okay, don't touch this. Or go into the bathroom."

"Why?" Finn questioned.

Picking up a toilet plunger, Piper held it near a set of ghostly and pungent green towels. Quickly, the towels lunged out and held the toilet plunger in a tight and deadly strangulation grip. Grabbing the towels, they became motionless in Piper's arms and she threw them out the window, with several other objects, leaving the room almost bare. Reaching into the portrait, she pulled the occupant's head and slapped it with all her strength before releasing it. It howled a swear before the portrait disappeared from the room completely. "Okay, the room's almost clear. There's just one more thing to do. And it's a major precaution." Piper stated and she took out a long silver knife.

Making a long and deep incision on her left forearm, she picked up a large glass vial and squeezed her arm as much as she could, causing a large quantity of blood to drip into the vial. Once a final drop fell, she picked up the blood and began to pour it around the room. Once that last drop was spilt, she licked the blood off her arm, causing the wound to stop the little bleeding there was. "Uh, Piper. What are you doing?" Aerrow asked.

"She's intoxicating the air with Air Poison. Soon, we'll drop dead." Interrupted Stork.

"You wish Stork. I'm spreading my blood around the room. If there's a vampire's blood in the room, other vampires can't get into the room wherever there's the blood. So, no vampires, except for me, can get into this room. Oh, and I managed to pour some around the Condor. So, the Condor's safe." explained Piper.

Once the vial was completely empty, she took five tiny crystal vials from her pocket. Slicing her arm again, warm red blood dripped into each of the vials until they were completely full. Tossing a vial to each of her team members, she ordered, "Here. Put these in your pockets. It'll keep you safe. Vampires can't touch you while you have that with you."

Stuffing a vial in his pocket, Aerrow questioned, "How long would these things work?"

"As long as we need it to work." Replied Piper. "And you definitely want to keep these with you...because it's time...for supper..."

* * *

Interesting house eh? And Piper's mother, how...vampiery

Die Leech Kitty! You're not hurting my Storm Hawks!

Uh oh. They're going to dinner...with vampires.

Gimme those reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I updated!

I love having extra time:)

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Enjoy and gimme those reviews!

* * *

Entering the dining hall, the Storm Hawks saw Dynatina and Azernotoya waiting for them. Gulping they sat down and Azernotoya clapped his hands as he called, "Bring in the feast!"

"This is great! I'm starved!" Finn ranted.

A range of butlers began bringing trays and bowls of food for them, staring hungrily at the Storm Hawks and bowing to Piper. Aerrow whispered, "Uh, Piper. Do we really have to eat in here? I think they want us for supper instead."

"You don't have to eat any of this. Just sit around. It's a sign of respect. That's an important thing. If you show respect, they'll consider not eating you. Besides, they can't touch you. I gave you that vial of vampire blood. They can't touch you. Or eat you." explained Piper.

A large bowl of a thick red substance was in front of them and Dynatina informed, "For our appetizer, enjoy this soup."

Finn put a spoon in and suddenly dropped it halfway to his mouth. Piper told him, "Good choice for you guys. This is Muhorton. It's a type of soup made from cow blood and horse flesh." She ate a large spoonful. "This is one of my favorite things to eat!"

The rest of the Storm Hawks grew looks of disgust on their faces and pushed the soup away from them. Junko offered, "Hey, Piper. Do you want mine?"

"Sure! I'll have all of yours! I love this stuff!" Piper gladly answered and took all the bowls of soup.

Quickly, she ate the bowls of soup, causing the rest of the Storm Hawks to turn a pale green color. Aerrow quickly covered his mouth from the horrible stench that came from the empty bowls and they could see him gag. "Senitoya. Is there something wrong with your friend?" questioned Dynatina.

"No. There's nothing wrong." Piper replied and when her parents turned away, she slapped the redhead Sky Knight on the head. "Suck it up! They'll think you're dying and that'll make them want to kill you and eat you!"

Radarr quickly leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders and Aerrow gave a weak smile before uncovering his mouth. Soon, a different group of butlers came and took away their bowls. Another group of waiters placed covered dishes in front of each of them, and removed the lids. Immediately, Piper and her parents dug into the pile of raw flesh in front of them with pleasure and extended fangs as they ripped pieces of the meat away. Finn timidly asked with a green face, "Piper. What is that?"

Stopping gouging into the meal with a piece of the flesh hanging from his mouth, Azernotoya answered, "Raw human flesh. Fresh off the bone." A waiter placed a glass of thick red liquid in front of each of them. "And fresh human blood. Just squeezed a few moments ago."

At that point, every Storm Hawk except for Piper had a face that was a bright green color, and Piper informed, "Umm, Mother. Father. I'm full now. I'll make my friends more settled in."

Dynatina responded, "If you are full, you may leave."

Quickly, the five teens and Radarr raced out of the dining hall and as they went up the staircase, Aerrow thanked, "Thanks Piper. We owe you one."

"Oh, it's not a problem. You guys probably wouldn't want or make it through dessert so, we could leave. And don't worry. I came prepared for you guys. We get some traders who bring us some stuff. So, I managed to find one of their carrier ships. I got some food for you guys to eat. Oh, and that reminds me. Don't eat anything that anyone, except for me of course, gives you." explained Piper. Coming into their room, Piper opened a drawer and pulled out several brown wrapped packages. Dumping them on one of the beds, Piper proclaimed, "Guys. Dig in!"

Opening one of the packages, Aerrow pulled out a reddish type of fruit, took a bite, and quickly spat it out. Rubbing his eyes, they were now a bright pink color and extremely watery. Sneezing loudly, Aerrow cried, "Piper! You have to get this fruit out of here! It's one of them I'm allergic to!"

"Oh! Sorry Aerrow!" Piper apologized.

Meanwhile, they heard something get spat out and they turned to see Finn with painful, large, red hives on his face. A wet red thing was sticking out of Finn's mouth and they could see that his tongue had become so swelled up, it couldn't fit in his mouth properly. "Cookies…have nuts…I'm allergic to nuts!...Get them….out of here!" Finn told them, muffled from his tongue's condition.

Stork and Radarr starched the back of their necks and Stork piped up, "Umm, Piper. I'm getting a terrible rash. And so is Radarr."

Smelling on of the unopened packages, her fangs extended and she hissed, "These were tampered with…and I know who did it…"

"Who questioned Aerrow with another sneeze.

"Let me go kill him first…then, I'll tell you." answered Piper and she stalked out of the room.

* * *

Well, vampire food...that's just plain wrong!

Okay, gimme those reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I updated! I rule and go me!

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Gimme a lot of reviews. I like reviews. :)

And enjoy!

* * *

Stalking into her parents' private library. Piper saw her mother sitting in an elegant black leather chair reading a book in her hands and her father pacing in front of a roaring fire in the stone fireplace. "Father! Stop trying to kill my friends! And don't say I'm not right! I know I am! I picked up your scent!" snarled Piper.

"Senitoya, please. We were only-" Piper's mother started.

"Kill my friends! So I would stay here! You were both trying to kill them! You wanted them all dead! You-"

"Senitoya, we were doing what was best for the Terra."

"Oh, so that's what matters to you?! Only the Terra?! Only the throne?! You always put the Terra before me! No matter what! You never thought about me!"

"We have-"

"Mother! No! Listen to me! I have friends! Just because they're not vampires, doesn't mean you can eat them! See! The Terra always came before me!"

"Senitoya. It's true about your friends. We were doing what was best for you! We did find more information about your friends. We both summoned the trader's ship to come. Then, your father placed what would be the most painful to your friends until you were convinced that they had to leave. Your father and I have always put you before the terra."

"I-"

"Please, Senitoya. We need you here on the Terra."

"Well, that's too bad. Me and my friends are leaving now!"

"Senitoya. No! We need you here to protect the terra!"

"Why me?"

"We have heard of the great things you and your squadron has done. Our species needs all of you if we're going to survive."

"From what?"

"A hunter. A vampire hunter, has come to Terra Night. He's brought others with him. They are trying to completely rid the Atmos of vampires. He has slayed so many already. Please, you have to save us. You have to save all of us. We need you."

"Okay, but you have to stop trying to kill my friends."

"We were only doing it for your own good." Dynatina replied.

"Yeah, whatever." huffed Piper and she left the private library.

* * *

Oh, now there's some drama!

Yes, Piper's father did try to kill the Storm Hawks

Oh, Piper shows a teenager streak

Gimme those reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I updated! This once again is for all of you fans out there!

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Gimme those revioews!

And enjoy!

* * *

Walking to the door of her friend's room, she saw a Leech Cat scratching at the door, meowing to get in. It was a small brown one and Piper picked it up by the scruff of its neck, causing it to hiss, spit, and yowl at her. Hitting a stone next to the room, a passage way formed and she tossed it inside before the secret passage way sealed shut again. Entering the room, Piper gave a yell of frustration and her fangs extended as she slammed her bare fist into the wall, creating a enormous and deep hole, causing the rest of the Strom Hawks to go dead silent. This is one of the rare moments where Piper had truly scared them. "Wow. She's strong." Junko remarked, breaking the silence.

"Okay, Dude. That's so not normal." Finn piped up.

"That means we're doomed." replied Stork.

Letting out a deep breath, Piper retracted her fangs and looked at the wall before answering, "Oh, that's nothing. All vampires have extra strength. It's in our blood."

Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders with a small whimper and Aerrow asked, "Piper. What's wrong?"

"Aerrow! What's wrong is that…everything's wrong! Everything! Ever since you guys knew I was a stupid vampire, everything's gone wrong!"

"Piper. Like I said. We don't care. You're a Storm Hawk and our friend."

"Aerrow. You guys have to leave. You have to get off Terra Night."

"No. We're not going to leave here without you."

"Aerrow! You have to leave! If the vampire hunters-"

"Vampire hunters? People are trying to kill you?"

"Well, yeah. They're trying to get rid of all the vampires in the entire Atmos. So, you have to leave here while you still can."

"Why?"

"If those vampire hunters get wind of you all are friends with a vampire or try to protect any vampires, they wouldn't care who you are, they'd kill you."

"Who are they? Sky Knights?"

"No. Our terra made a bargain with the Sky Knights. If we keep to ourselves and don't go out in the Atmos wandering for some fresh food and stuff, they won't harm us. They're the ones who actually set up the trader ships to come out here to us with stuff."

"I've heard a couple things about that. They wouldn't let me get involved with it though. Now it makes sense why."

"Sky Knights and their squadrons have always been a great ally for us. After all the hunters there already are, we still stand a small chance?

"Then, who are they? The vampire hunters? Are they Cyclonians? Raptors? Murk Raiders?"

"They're just a mixture of people. Cyclonians, Raptors, a bunch from Terra Atmosia, a couple of wallops and one or two bloodthirsty merbs."

"What? Merbs? There's no way a merb could do that? I mean, look at Stork!"

"You're always got a couple in the bunch that are different."

"Well, they're gonna try to kill you. We're not going to let that happen. You're coming with us."

"Aerrow. I can't. I have to help them, my subjects, and the rest of them. I have to save them. I've got to save the rest of the vampires. We're a dying species. We're practically extinct. That's the only way I'll be able to get away from here and stay with you guys."

"Well, then, if that's the only way, we're gonna help you." Aerrow stated and the rest of the Storm Hawks except for Piper smiled in agreement.

"Okay." Piper agreed. She put one hand into a fist and held it under her chin. "And I might have the perfect plan on how to stop this without any of us getting hurt and over with this quick and without a huge mess."

"Storm Hawks, this may be reckless, dangerous, and nearly impossible, but it's gonna be fun!" Aerrow proudly declared.

"And we can add a little vampire twist to it." Piper smirked with a small laugh as her red eyes glowed and fang extended again. "Those hunters will regret messing with the Storm Hawks…or Terra Night!"

* * *

Sky Knights are the good guys! They don't kill the vampires!

Yes, there are a couple of evil merbs. Thank God Stork isn't one.

Is it just me, or did Piper seem really ebvil in the end?

Gimme those reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Another update! And finished shopping! Go me! I'm on a roll!

Loyal Readers. Read this chapter and gimme a lot of reviews. I reallllllyy like reviews!

I don't own Storm Hawks.

Enjoy and don't forget those reviews

* * *

"Okay, they're probably hiding out in the opposite side of the Terra-" Piper started.

"Wait. If you're a vampire, how can you all die? I mean, you're immortal, aren't you? You can live forever? You can't die? Can you?" interrupted Aerrow.

"Umm, we are immortal, but we can still die."

"Then, how do you look like yourself?"

"Oh, I got turned when I was a little girl. My mother was once human, but she got turned by my dad and she turned me when I was little."

"Oh, so you weren't born a vampire?"

"Well, I was a partial vampire. A rare type because vampires never associate with other species. Especially humans. My mother was different and fell in love with my father, and they had me. So, then, she got turned and I got turned. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"Aerrow…just because I'd rather not remember it."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't get it."

"Okay."

"There's only one way to kill a vampire…decapitate them or slice off their head. It's the only way. The sun makes us feel like we have a really bad sunburn and a stake through our heart paralyzes us. The rest of the stuff is just a bunch of crazy old stories that make people scared of us."

"So…that's good?"

"Yep…sorta."

"So, do you have a plan?" asked the redhead Sky Knight.

"Well, I sorta got one. We have to see who were dealing with first and who they are exactly," Piper answered, "come on! Follow me!"

Racing after Piper, they ran through secret passages, kicked several Leech Cats, Piper yelled at all the servants near them, busts were thrown around, an entire suit of armor was completely destroyed, and Stork punched a murderous portrait with a swear for calling his hair cut ugly before they finally reached their goal. Entering some sort of depressing and slightly dark garage, they saw an old vampire was rebuilding a skimmer that looked like it came from Terra Rex. "Hey! Arberous! Get out of here! Now!" demanded Piper.

Arberous turned to face them and Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders with a growl. He had pure white eyes and scraggly patches of white hair and deep wrinkles, making him appear very old. "Arberous is rebuilding rides." He replied.

"Leave now!" Piper repeated.

Arberous mumbled, "Snot nosed brat. Arberous no needs to listen to her."

"I'm warning you…"

"Snobby blood traitor."

"Do you want me to tell my mother and father?"

"Arberous no needs to worry. Master and Mistress wouldn't listen to snot nosed brat and her no good friends."

"Arberous. Do you want to be in tomorrow's evening stew?"

"Master and Mistress would never do that to poor old Arberous."

"They always enjoy vampire meat. Especially when it's from someone who refuses to listen to the Royal Family. If you want that, I can summon them here." Piper threatened.

"Arberous will leave. He will listen to new mistress." He reluctantly agreed and shuffled out into the shadows.

"Oh, that's Arberous. He's a crazy old coot that refuses to listen to me without me threatening him. He's super cranky and stubborn. Well, I guess you would be too if you were 295 years old." Piper explained. "I keep telling my parents to get rid of him, but he's helpless. When I get to rule, he's gonna be dinner. And it's not like the position would be hard to fill. Any vampire would die to work here for us in the castle."

"I think he had a disease. I have this strange rash." Piped up Stork as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well guys. Hop onto a skimmer." Piper instructed, gesturing to five pure black rides in the corner.

The Storm Hawks leapt onto a skimmer and rode off, staring to dive into the ground. Pulling their handles back, they soared back up as a pair of bat like wings sprung out of their skimmers.

* * *

As they sped after Piper, they noticed that their skimmers made no noise at all. Soon, Piper signaled from them to land in a clearing in the center of a dark forest. Landing, they leapt off their rides to see a flickering light from a fire. Peeking through bushes, they saw a group of raptors, humans, wallops, merbs, and one or two Blizzarians crowding around the warmth of the fire, complaining at the darkness. There were dead vampire heads placed on stakes and Piper grabbed her own throat. Looking at a man drinking deeply from a goblet, Piper's face turned pale and she quietly exclaimed, "Oh no! This is bad!"

Junko asked, "What?"

"Those are some of the best vampire hunters known to vampires! They've killed more vampires than anyone imagined! They've already wiped out half of the vampires in the entire Atmos!" Piper whispered back.

Taking out his energy crossbow, Finn took aim and informed, "Hey. I can probably make a shot from here. Want me to?"

"No. That could give us all away." Piper replied. "We're gonna need a plan. And a really good plan."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Aerrow asked.

"I think we'll have to go back to the Castle. That way, we can see where we stand. We don't have a choice. We don't stand a chance right now." Piper responded. "And we might have to get the Condor. Skimmers won't work enough against their carrier. They have at least a few Velocity crystals. C'mon. Let's go."

Quickly, getting back on their rides, they quickly took off as they saw a figure starting to come near them. This was gonna one of their most dangerous missions yet.

* * *

Dun dun dun!

ARberous seems a little like Krecher. Whatever, Kreacher's not a vampire.

Vampires eating vampires...that's vampiblism:P

Gimme those reviews and hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I updated! Finally!

I don't own Storm Hawks. I wish I did, but I don't

Gimme a lot of reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Going into another grand designed room with a long mahogany table and several chairs with markings on them, Piper took a seat at the head of the table. "Oh, you guys. Sit down, instead of standing up." Piper told them

"Uh, I would, but not with these chains! Dude! That's so not cool!" Finn replied as he pointed to thick iron chains on the chairs.

"Oh, don't worry about those. They're only there when convicts are in this room. Otherwise, this room is perfectly safe. After all, this is where Sky Knights would come in and talk with the Vampire Council. There's no way we'd try to hurt a Sky Knight." Piper reassured. She pointed to the closest seat on her right side. "Aerrow. You have to sit there. That's where the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks would sit. You're our sky knight so you sit there."

"Why me here?" asked Aerrow.

"Because the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks was the one who fought for us. He was able to convince the other Sky Knights to give us rights and freedom. Everything we have, it's thanks to him. Every year, we have a celebration for him. After all, he got us to live. And it's actually really nice." Answered Piper and Aerrow's chest puffed up with pride before he took the honorary seat

"Alright, so what's the plan Dude?" Finn questioned and he took a random chair around the table.

Reaching under the table, they saw Piper pull out an old torn yellowing map. "This is a map of all the escape and tunnel routes on Terra Night. There are also a couple of safe houses down there as well. It's all underground, so it's all protected from scanners or anything. There's already a lot of supplies down there, so we wouldn't have to worry about supplies and stuff if we need it. So, we can get underground and undetected." She explained, tracing the routes with her finger.

"Piper. How'd you get turned?" Aerrow asked.

"What does it matter?"

"Just go with me on this."

"Well, you ingest vampire blood, meaning it gets in your system."

"Perfect."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have the perfect plan."

"If you mean turn into a vampire, forget it. You're not going to be someone like me. We'll find another way."

"Why?"

"Umm, because once you're a vampire, you stay a vampire for the rest of your life until Doomsday!"

"Piper. You're gonna have to trust me on this."

"Okay, if you're sure about it." Piper reluctantly agreed, even though they could tell she was still annoyed and refused to accept the red head sky knight's suggestion.

"Piper. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be smooth enough." Aerrow finished.

"Uh, did we make a plan?" Junko asked.

"I hope we did out of that snooze fest." Commented Finn.

"And hopefully do something about this…strange rash." Stork added, scratching the back of his neck.

"We do have a foolproof plan. And we're gonna need some stuff from around the castle. Piper. Get your parents to get all of the vampires under ground into the safe houses. Storm Hawks! Prepare for battle!" shouted Aerrow.

* * *

I wonder what Aerrow's plan is going to be

Gimme those reviews


	11. Chapter 11

I updated!

Gimme those reviews!

And I don't own the Storm Hawks!

* * *

"So, Aerrow. Did you think of a plan?" Piper repeated.

"First, tell your parents to send all of the other vampires, including themselves, underground. Collect some stuff from around the castle you think that'll be useful. The rest of us will take a couple of skimmers and go back to the Condor. We'll collect whatever we can find on the Condor and you meet us there. We'll work our way from there." ordered Aerrow.

Quickly, the group separated and Piper began to take several different secret passageways to her parents' private library. Bursting into the room, she saw her parents and called, "Mother! Father! You have to send the rest of the vampires underground! Me and the Storm Hawks have a plan to get rid and stop the vampire hunters, but if it's going to work, you're going to have to send the rest of the vampires and yourselves underground."

Her father nodded and both of her parents' gave an extremely high pitched scream, causing Piper to cover her ears and wince from the noise. Soon, there was a wave of similar and Piper rushed to the garage, picking things up and putting them in a bag along the way. Leaping onto a ride, she began to soar to where the Condor was parked and skidded to a stop on the tarmac. Jumping off, she pulled the bag behind as Aerrow came into the hanger bank He asked, "Everyone under?"

"Yes." Piper replied.

Taking out the vile of Piper's blood, Aerrow held it up like it was a toast and remarked, "Cheers."

Piper covered her eyes and peeked through her fingers as she watched in horror as the red headed Sky Knight drank the vile. Suddenly, the vile shattered across the tarmac floor as Aerrow doubled over and Piper fearfully moved her hands from her eyes. When Aerrow looked back up, his normally bright green eye shade turned a menacing deep yellow color and he hissed at her with extended fangs. "Aerrow. Control the hunger. Control it," Piper soothed, "control it."

Slowly, Aerrow's fangs began to retract and his eyes returned to normal. Standing up, he rubbed his head and asked, "Hey, Piper. Is that what it's like? Being a vampire? Are you always that hungry?"

Piper answered, "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while. You start to ignore it."

"But, don't you-"

"Yeah, I can satisfy it. I managed to find alternatives."

"So, what'd you eat?"

"Well, I didn't have anyone's blood if that's what you're hinting at."

"Then what?"

"Oh, I just went out during the night into the kitchen and took out some raw meat. Managed to work for a couple of days."

"C'mon, we got some vampires to save!"

Smiling, Piper leapt on her heliscooter and extended her fangs before quickly retracting them and proclaimed, "Let's do this!"

"Storm Hawks! Prepare for battle!" Aerrow called and the rest of the Storm Hawks came into the hanger bank.

Every Storm Hawk, except for Stork, leapt onto their sky rides and rode of the launching pad of the legendary Condor.

* * *

Coming into the outskirts of the camp, they skidded to a stop, and wandered into the camp like they were completely lost. Suddenly, energy weapons were drawn on them and they threw their hands up in a sign of peace. "Hey, take it easy! It's just us! It's just the Storm Hawks!" Aerrow called.

"Oh, it's alright 'en." A man answered and the weapons were lowered. "What are a couple of youngin's like yourselves doin' down here on Terra Night?"

"Oh, our ship ran low on fuel and crashed here. We were just about to go into town to find something to fix it. Then, we saw you guys and decided to come here instead."

"Oh, that's a damn good thin' you find us and didn't go into the town."

"Why?"

"Oh, you don't know? This here's Terra Night. Home to vampires. Whatcha youngin's need to get back into the air? We might have somethin' for you."

"Uh, probably some fuel crystals would be good," Aerrow lied, "that's probably what we'd need."

"Alright. I'll see what we have for you youngin's." the man answered and he walked away.

Piper nodded to him and opened the sack, pulling out a black and white Leech kitten, that began to walk to a Cyclonian joyfully before leaping onto him and sinking its small, but incredibly sharp teeth into his leg. The man screamed and the kitten held on tightly as he tried to kick it off. A man charged at Piper and expertly, she kicked him down, extended her fan, and sunk them into the man's neck, causing him to let out a scream. Another man charged at them and Aerrow leapt at him and managed to sink his fans into the man's neck. Soon, several Leech Cats were prowling everywhere, attacking several of the hunters. Soon, they heard the blaring noise of the Condor's horn and the carrier ship rose out of the trees, beginning to fire blue energy blasts at them. Suddenly, one of the men sliced the head off a Leech Cat and stalked towards Piper. She dropped the another man that she was biting the neck of and they began to circle each other, watching every small movement the other made. Piper hissed and leapt at him, and was about to bite his neck when suddenly, she froze. Her fangs retracted as she lied there motionless with a wooden stake in her heart. "Piper!" The rest of the Storm Hawks cried

* * *

Oh no! Piper!

Gimme those reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! Piper's dead!

OKay, you know I don't own Storm Hawks

Gimme those reviews! And enjoy!

* * *

Lying on the ground, Piper snarled through clenched teeth, "Pull the stupid stake out!"

Kneeling down beside her, Aerrow turned away as he pulled the stake out of Piper with a sickening sound. Letting out a deep breath, Piper stood up and rubbed her chest. "Whew! That does sting! They always said it did, but I thought it didn't!" she remarked and extended her fangs again.

A different man charged at her with an energy bow and arrows and she took out her energy staff. Blocking three shots with her staff, Piper punched him in the face, causing him to go flying back into a tree, and caused him to break his spine. Another man charged at her and Piper flying kicked him, causing him to get his head turned 180 degrees, snapping his neck. Piper faced the man that stabbed her and leapt at him, soaring an incredible distance. He took out an energy blade and Piper launched an attack with her energy staff. Knocking him down, Piper sneered, "This is for all the vampires you killed!"

She sank her fangs deep into his neck and held them there, until she saw the last drop of life in the man's eyes leave and pulled them out. Licking her fangs from some of the blood, Piper attacked another man as the Storm Hawks attacked several men themselves. Soon, there was a large pile of bodies spread around and Leech Cats were licking some blood off the ground. Piper retracted her fangs and wiped off her chin as she looked at all of the bodies.

"So, Piper. Have any idea who's gonna clean all of this up?" Finn asked as he put his energy crossbow behind his back.

"Oh, you mean the ships? Some of the vampires will grab what we can from them and the bodies, those aren't a problem at all." Piper answered and let out a high pitched scream like her parents had before.

Several trees began to mutate into passageways and vampires began to flood out of them. Seeing all of the bodies, they leapt at them and even more blood spattered everywhere as the vampires began to eat all of the bodies. Several of them bowed to Piper and to the Storm Hawks and waved to Stork in the sky, who returned it with a salute and blare from the Condor's horn again. Getting back on their sky rides, they took to the sky and looked behind them to see several young vampires were playing with the Leech Cats and drawing the Storm Hawks' squadron symbol in the blood-stained dirt with sticks. Landing back on the tarmac of the Condor, the younger vampires waved at them eagerly and the Storm Hawks waved back as Stork piloted the Condor back to Vladimir Castle.

* * *

Landing on a castle torrent, they saw Piper's parents rushing towards them and they got off of the carrier ship. "Senitoya! My beautiful daughter!" Dynatina cried and hugged her daughter tightly. She saw the hole from where the stake was. "We're so glad that you're alive! All of you! And proud of you!"

"Umm, Mother. Father. Aerrow drank some of my blood. Can you save him from being a vampire? If you can." Asked Piper.

Azernotoya sighed and informed, "Senitoya. I can try. I will have to bite Aerrow's neck if you want me to try to save him."

"Okay." Aerrow answered and braced himself as Piper's father extended his fangs and plunged them into his neck.

Seconds later, he pulled his fangs out and asked, "Senitoya, what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to save him!" Piper answered.

"Why? I can't. He's already a human."

"But, he drank some of my blood! I saw him turn!"

"My dear daughter. There's not a single trace of vampire blood in his veins. There never was." Azernotoya replied.

"But-" Piper started and let go of her mother.

Dynatina told them, "Storm Hawks. We all thank you. We are all forever and truly in your debt. You are welcome to Terra Night whenever you need to or wish."

The Storm Hawks nodded as they got back on their squadron's carrier ship and Piper's parents waved good-bye to them as they took off. With one last blaring of the horn, the Storm Hawks waved back and flew away from Terra Night. Beginning to soar lazily through the sky, Piper turned to Aerrow and interrogated, "Aerrow! What's up with that?! You drank my blood! How are you not a vampire?! Or even have a trace in your system?!"

"Piper. All I can say is, I have no idea how that happened. Well, I guess I just managed to get lucky huh?" Aerrow shrugged.

He knew and could tell Piper was having trouble believing him, but she couldn't know the truth…none of his squadron could. The only one who knew was Radarr and it had to stay that way…for the sake of his squadron.

* * *

Thought I killed Piper eh?

This is the last chapter...hope you liked the story.

Wonder what Aerrow's hiding? (has shifty eyes)

Gimme those reviews!


End file.
